Miracles de Noël et autres OS
by nanilafee
Summary: Histoires crées pour le forum french-miraculers pour le calendrier de l'avent, suite à la super idée de Sydrian. OS 1 : Elle lui manque, tellement, il n'a qu'un souhait pour noël, la revoir. OS 2 : Un père et son fils ( en lien avec l'histoire 1) . OS 3 : Je veux t'oublier / je veux t'appartenir. Finalement, une fois lancé, dès que j'entends une chanson j'imagine une scène ou un
1. Chapter 1

_Je me suis inspirée de diverses chansons françaises pour cet OS._

 **Miracle**

 **J-5 avant noël**

C'est le matin, il regarde tomber la neige, il se sent seul. Elle lui manque. Il se souvient de la dernière fois que ses bras se sont serré autour d'elle, de sa douceur, des histoires qu'il lui racontait, de leurs éclats de rire. Il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait pour la voir sourire.

Derrière ses fanfaronnade en réalité il n'a qu'une envie c'est de pleurer tellement elle lui manque.

POV :

Lorsque je ferme les yeux, ton visage et ton sourire m'apparaissent comme une lumière qui me tient chaud en hiver, un petit feu de toi qui ne s'éteint pas. Mais cela ne me suffit plus.

J'ai beau essayer de me dire qu'il me faudra du temps, que je dois être patient mais peu importe ce que je fais, où et avec qui je suis, rien de t'efface de mes pensées, je pense encore et toujours à toi.  
Mais je te connais si bien, jamais tu ne ferras quoi que ce soir pour me voir avant l'heure. Tu veux tellement respecter les règles que tu oublies que tu me brises le cœur à chaque fois.

Pourtant tu le sais, dis-je, à voix haute en parlant au ciel, que je suis née pour être avec toi comme quelqu'un qui te sera indispensable. Le temps ne passe pas aussi vite que tu le crois, ouvre les yeux c'est pourtant si clair que l'on doit être ensemble. 

FIN POV

Allez Plagg, la voiture est là nous devons partir au lycée.

Surpris dans sa contemplation du ciel Plagg sursauta et pris sa place habituelle dans la poche d'Adrien sans faire le moindre commentaire.

Adrien, bien que surpris qu'aucune remarque sarcastique n'est fait échos à ses paroles, était trop en retard pour commenter, nous verrons ca plus tard, pensa-t-il. Avant de complètement oublier la réaction inhabituelle de son kwami.

 **J-4**

Après l'attaque d'un super vilain, Ladybug a encore une fois repoussé les avances de chat noir, et Adrien déprime dans sa chambre.

POV Plagg

Je ris tellement de la situation d'Adrien avec sa lady il faut bien en rire, c'est tellement banal. C'est une fausse tragédie, tu sais Adrien, il y a bien pire, puis-je te dire que j'ai mal, tellement mal, je l'ai eue et elle m'a été arrachée, elle m'est arrachée si souvent. Moi je fais quoi, sans elle, mes rêves sont vides et avec toi je ne fais que des faux pas. Que puis-je faire avec ces beaux souvenirs qui me brûlent de froid plus que la neige que tu vois tomber dehors. Si vide et si seul alors que pourtant si rempli d'elle : ses mots, ses rires, ses chants et ses éclats. Ça sert à quoi tout ça.

Mais je ne dis rien, j'enferme au plus profond de moi tous ses sentiments et je me moque, encore et toujours de toi et de tes sentiments. Ouvrir la porte est trop douloureux mais sache que je comprends, je comprends tellement, et je ne rêve que d'une chose c'est que tu arrives à la convaincre afin que moi aussi, enfin je puisse ne plus me sentir si seul.

Ah, ces humains….. Pourquoi t'embêter avec des sentiments Fais comme moi rien ne vaut un magnifique camembert, l'amour ne sert à rien.

 **J-3**

POV Plagg

Je ne trouve plus les mots pour te parler de l'état de mon cœur. Je pense que j'ai perdu espoir, ce n'est plus qu'un mot qui ne veut rien dire, un tombeau où mon bonheur est enterré. Tous les moments heureux de ma vie sont passés aujourd'hui, il ne me reste que nos souvenirs.

Mais comment veux tu que je vive sans toi si tu n'es plus là. Mon cœur est en miette, il te cherche mais je ne te trouve pas. Mon âme ne peut t'oublier et parler de toi au passé je ne peux pas. Je te ressens près de moi, je te vois en Ladybug, tu es si proche.

Tikki, touche moi je t'en prie, j'ai tellement froid, aide-moi. Dis-je au ciel. Je crois si souvent entendre ta voix mais je ne te vois pas. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien.

Je cherche ce qui m'aidera à vaincre ce destin qui veut que l'on soit séparé, à chaque décennie, encore et encore. J'ai envie de pleurer, je veux te voir, je t'appelle mais tu ne m'entends pas. 

Je t'aime !  
J'ai besoin de toi.  
Je t'en prie.  
Reviens vers moi. 

**J-2**

Le jour se lève, il va falloir accompagner Adrien a l'école, il préférerait rester tranquillement dans la chambre à dormir, de toute façon ce sera encore un jour inutile.

Il ne s'attend plus à ce qu'elle revienne, il a bien trop attendu. Cela fait des mois, des années voir mêmes des siècles, il croyait se souvenir qu'elle l'aimait mais il n'y croit plus.

Encore un jour dans cette chambre, pourquoi se lever ? Et pour qui le faudrait-il ? D'elle, il n'a plus que des souvenirs.

Et pourtant, Plagg la sens, elle est toute proche, il a l'impression de perdre la tête, tous les jours il ressent sa présence comme si elle se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de lui. Il préfère dormir, encore et encore pour ne plus ressentir cette présence qui lui fait battre douloureusement le cœur. Il se gave de fromage pour essayer de remplir ce vide. Cela a aussi l'avantage de cacher cette odeur, il la sent toujours, la douce odeur de Tikki, continuellement, dès qu'il est dehors. Il a tellement envie de la suivre et de partir à la recherche de sa propriétaire, mais il ne peut pas. Malgré ce que peut penser Adrien, il a le sens des responsabilités et jamais il ne le laisserait seul, sans défense si jamais quelque chose devrait arriver.

Au fil des jours il s'est persuadé que cette odeur n'était qu'illusion et que doucement il était en train de perdre la raison à cause du manque.

 **J-1**

Encore de la neige, Adrien est de plus en plus silencieux, malgré ses promesses, la neige va surement empêcher son père de venir fêter noël avec lui.

Dehors rien ne bouge, comme si le monde avait fait un arrêt sur écran, laissant Adrien isolé, tout à sa tristesse il ne faillit pas entendre la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Adriennnnn, pas possible de dormir tranquillement avec ce boucan, fais quelque chose !

POV Plagg

Saleté de téléphone, je préfère dormir, plus je dors plus je peux la voir. Je veux me souvenir d'elle. Je n'y crois plus, je ne suis plus aussi fort, j'ai perdu la foi, je ne la retrouve que quand je dors. Le passé est le passé, je dois arrêter d'espérer, à tout jamais, je dois oublier mes sentiments.

Fin POV

Du coté d'Adrien, une douce chaleur l'envahissait doucement, les parents de Marinette, conscients que le temps empêcherait surement Gabriel de rejoindre son fils à temps, lui ont proposé de passer le réveillon avec eux.

 **Jour J**

Devant chez Marinette

Plagg morose soupirais dans la poche d'Adrien, ce dernier, bien que compatissant, ne voulait pas se faire remarquer et lui proposa d'attendre dans la chambre de la jeune fille en compagnie d'un bon camembert.

Plagg préférant la solitude au fait de devoir regarder une vie de famille, des gens heureux de se réunir, sauta sur l'occasion. Cela lui faisait trop mal.

Tu as bien raison, je passerai un bien meilleur moment que de devoir voir tout ces bons sentiments, ça risquerait de me donner la nausée, hors de question que le merveilleux camembert de tout à l'heure ressorte, dit-il avec un rot sonore.

Plagggggg ! tu es écœurant

C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

Plagg est assis sur le bureau de Marinette, il regarde dehors.

Tikki….. Tu sais que de là où tu es, tu vois le même ciel que moi, es-tu là quelque part à regarder toutes ces étoiles ?

Lorsque, tout doucement, si doucement qu'il crut à un mirage de son esprit, il entendit une douce voix, si douce qu'elle apaisa immédiatement son cœur meurtri par tant d'année de solitude.

Plagg….

Et ce dernier, qui ne croyait plus en rien, se mit alors à croire aux miracles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Famille**

 **J-1**

Encore un jour de décembre où je regarde tomber la neige, les températures glaciales me font regretter nos nuits. Je voudrais respirer son odeur, mais l'amour de ma vie m'a été arraché. Plus je pense à elle et plus je m'aperçois que le temps qui passe ne me guérit pas. Rien ne la remplace, ce sont ses rires qui me raccrochaient à la vie. Je dois poursuivre ma quête, je dois réussir à tout prix. Elle doit revenir pour cacher les erreurs que je commets avec notre fils. Il a le droit au bonheur, que je sais incapable de lui offrir.

Il commence à ouvrir grand ses ailes loin de moi, moi qui il y a encore peu de temps pouvait le tenir au creux de mes bras. Je croyais savoir quoi lui dire, quoi faire mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant, j'ai tant de choses à lui dire, je voudrais lui parler de nos souvenirs, il grandit si vite. J'ai trop voulu le protéger, mais un oiseau n'est pas fait pour vivre en cage, si elle pouvait le voir avec ses grands yeux semblables aux siens, elle serait si fière comme je le suis.

 _Ah mon fils, essaie de me comprendre, je ne sais pas bien m'y prendre et ce n'est pas facile à dire. Tu as dû remarquer que depuis son départ, j'ai perdu mon sourire et ma joie de vivre et tu m'as vu plus souvent partir qu'être là à tes côtés._ _Mon fils, dans l'existence,_ _i_ _l y a tant de choses que désormais tu dois apprendre._ _Tout n'est_ _jamais noir ou blanc_ _m_ _ais d'un gris, tantôt clair tantôt sombre, si sombre que j'ai l'impression de me perdre en route._

Je ne veux pas l'enterrer, pas encore. Elle n'est pas morte, elle dort, et je vais la réveiller. Peu importe que l'on me haïsse, et si, sait-on jamais, je perds l'amour de mon fils. Tant pis. Il l'aura elle.

L'ombre et la lumière ne vont pas l'un sans l'autre.

Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je perde un peu de mon âme pour y arriver ? Combien de lunes à les combattre ? Combien de champion encore à naître ?

Je ne veux pas qu'on l'ensevelisse quitte à être piétiné.

Mr Agreste, veuillez m'excuser de vous dérager mais les avions ne découleront pas ce soir, il y a bien trop de neige sur les pistes.

 **Jour J**

Chez les Dupain-Cheng

Adrien regarde la famille de Marinette.

POV Adrien

 _Je voudrais que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me consoles. Elle le faisait comme personne, en trouvant toujours les mots. Je voudrais que tu me parles un peu d'elle pour m'expliquer que je n'ai que toi._ _J'aimais ma mère, tout aussi fort que toi, je sais ce que tu as ressenti. Je ressens une tristesse indéfinie, je suis étonné d'être au monde presque surpris d'être encore en vie._

 _Il suffirait que tu m'apprennes à avoir moins mal, m'aider à trouver ça banal._ _Je t'aurais ainsi un peu mieux compris. Mais à la place tu es_ _celui qui m'abandonne, ne t'es tu jamais_ _vu en père ?_

J'ai lu dans les yeux de mon père toute sa peine, j'aurais préféré qu'il me parle mais il a préféré se taire.

Est-ce qu'il attendrait que je vienne à lui ?

 _Même si elle est partie dis-moi au moins qu'il me reste mon père, puisque c'est pour toi que je suis tel tu me vois._ _J'ai tout appris de toi, mais si j'avais été plus près de toi, j'aurais dans doute pu voir de l'amour dans les yeux de mon père._

Nos horizons si éloignés, j'ai tellement peur de me tromper de vie. Je suis tellement fatigué. C'est fou tout le temps que l'on a perdu tout les deux où on aura pu être nous aussi une famille aussi unis que celle qui m'a accueillit comme un des leur. Et si c'était à refaire, si je m'étais mis debout devant lui… je voudrais tellement être avec mon père.

J'ai tellement d'amour à lui donner. Si j'avais été moins fier ou plus courageux et si je lui avais parlé au lieu de me cacher sous terre, si j'avais fait un pas vers lui au lieu de le fuir et me taire. Est-ce que quelque chose aurait changé ?

Je voudrais oublier pour un temps, pour un instant les responsabilités qu'il m'incombe et partir avec lui. Mais mon rêve est inaccessible, j'espère l'impossible.

Fin POV

Peu avant minuit, l'ambiance est fébrile et juste avant l'ouverture des cadeaux on frappe à la porte. A la demande de Sabine, Adrien ouvre la porte et sentit des bras l'entourer et il su que, plus jamais, il ne douterait de l'amour de son père.


	3. Chapter 3

ELLE

J'ai mal, j'ai tant de mal à vivre chaque jour qui passe. J'ai tant de mal à t'oublier, en toi je voyais mon âme sœur, je voyais mon bonheur. De ton parfum je m'enivrais, je comptais chaque minute qui me séparait de toi comme si j'étais ta prisonnière. 

Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an qu'il m'a sauvé du mal que tu m'a fais sans même le savoir.  
Souvent je me demande si tu y penses, si tu as remarqué la distance que j'ai mise entre nous deux. Je ne sais plus ce que tu fais, ni où tu es mais pourtant je me demande qui tu aimes, si tu es heureux et si tu penses à moi de temps en temps.

Je n'arrive pas à te sortir de mes pensées.

J'ai changé, je fais semblant d'avoir trouvé la force mais je garde au plus profond de moi ma douleur. J'essaye de t'oublier, je suis avec un autre mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne pense pas l'aimer comme je t'ai aimé.

J'ai connu la peur, j'ai commis des erreurs et il a tout tenté pour me consoler, même s'il n'est pas toi. Il a séché toutes mes larmes, m'a prise dans ses bras, il a ramassé les morceaux de mon cœur brisé.  
Et je le sens de nouveau battre, il m'aime comme un fou et connaît par cœur. Pendant des heures, il me regarde, il me dit qu'il aime et pourtant lorsqu'il me serre dans ses bras je crois respirer ton odeur. Il faut que cela cesse, tu dois sortir de mes pensées.

Je veux l'aimer, je ne veux plus avoir mal, je veux être libre.

LUI

Elle était si belle et si forte dans son costume ce jour de combat. Elle était celle que j'attendais, telle que je ne n'avais jamais osé rêver. Je ne me souviens guère d'avoir aimé de cette manière, ce jour je n'ai vu qu'elle et ça n'a plus jamais changé.

Elle était si belle et en une étincelle ma vie a changé, elle s'est illuminée. J'ai dû tellement ruser pour qu'enfin elle se laisse approcher, pour un peu l'apprivoiser, pour qu'elle me fasse confiance du plus profond d'elle-même. Dans mes rêves, elle était mienne et j'en rougissais quand je la revoyais.

Jamais je ne me lasserais de la regarder se battre, bouger et me sourire. Mais ses bises légères, ses taquineries et même le petit nom qu'elle me donne, comme à un ami, presque un frère, ce que je pouvais les détester.

Et ce jour funeste où ce fut clair dans ses yeux, ses airs et sa voix, que je l'avais perdu quand je l'ai entendue parler de l'autre. Ses mots et ses gestes n'était pas pour moi je n'étais pas assez.

Que la vie est cruelle quand je la vois penser à lui.

Elle m'avait dis que cela ne cela ne servirait à rien, ni mes paroles ni le temps qu'elle ne veut pas faire semblant. J'ai donc gardé mon sourire, j'ai gardé en moi ce qu'il faut taire et j'ai fais comme d'habitude.

Puis un jour, elle a eu peur et je l'ai rassuré. Elle a souffert et je l'ai consolé. Elle a pleuré et elle ne m'a presque plus rien caché. Mon cœur s'est rempli de rancœur envers celui qui lui faisait aussi mal.

J'ai enfin réussi à l'apaiser et moi qui n'étais rien d'autre qu'un pauvre chat errant voilà qu'aujourd'hui je suis le gardien de son cœur. Je l'aime tellement.

Je sais qu'elle pense encore à lui mais je comprends. Je m'assois juste à ses cotés, sans parler, sans rien vouloir juste en essayant de lui appartenir. 

Elle est ma vie et mon cœur, elle me donne de la force, elle est mon soleil.  
Chaque jour qui se lève, à chaque fois que je la vois elle fait naitre la lumière dans mes yeux.

Et tout peut disparaître, elle fera tout renaître en ouvrant grand les bras.

Tant que tu es là mon monde tournera. Tu es mon bonheur et tu as redonné des couleurs à ma vie. 


End file.
